The World Turned Upside Down
by TheDamnFool
Summary: Alexander Hamilton takes a trip down the rabbit hole. What adventure awaits him when he awakens in a world and land that has never been known to exist? And why is he suddenly a deciding factor in a fight between some fugitives of this strange land and the pompous, arrogant man that claims himself the King? Rated M for many reasons and yes there will be pairings within this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my second fanfic based off of Hamilton. I really hope that you guys enjoy since this one is going to be longer and a chapter story as well. Just to give a heads up this is rated M for many reasons, so if you do not like that well then this isn't the story for you now is it? This story is also based on Alice in Wonderland AU so there will be no historical accuracies (I don't know if that is a words but it sounds right so..). Well, I hope that you enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**The World Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 1**

Alexander Hamilton muttered soft curses one after another as he turned yet another corner of the tall hedged maze that he had somehow managed to become lost in. Releasing a snarl as he saw yet another dead-end looming before him and once again turning on his heels to retrace his steps, the sweltering heat and nicking thorns doing nothing to help sooth his mounting agitation.

He knew very well that if it hadn't been for his dearest elder brother, James, he wouldn't be in this situation to begin with! He should have stayed at his small abode, writing his stories and poems instead of submitting to his brother's pleas to attend this atrocious party that was nothing short of a slave auction. Their _humble_ host was nothing more than a conniving, apathetic, and insulting man known infamously as Marquis Adams. Everyone on the entire content of England knew that it was a false title but said nothing because the man held both power and money. The man was trying to make himself look important to his fellow _high society, _rich, snobby, peers by hosting this so-called party but just using it as a cover to sell poor women and men into slavery. It was sickening to Alexander, even more so since he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. As to why his dear elder brother was trying to saddle up next to the fat, arrogant, pig was far beyond him. All he knew was that he wanted no part of it and had decided to leave.

Which lead him to the predicament that he was in now. He had been attempting to find his carriage but somehow managed to find his way into the expansive maze that Adams boasted in the back of his manor instead. Honestly, he couldn't recall even going to the back of the manor since the stables and carriages had shown to be on the West side of the manor. As to why Adams had even created the pointless, overgrown, thorn infested, ill-managed maze Alexander wasn't even going to question. He merely wanted out so that he could return home and finish his writings that awaited him. He would gladly listen to the rambling that James would no doubt fuss about later at his early leaving, and without a doubt it would be far more pleasant than ever having to meet Adams face to face ever again.

Yanking his arm away from yet another reaching thorn, he released a deep sigh as his sleeve caught and split at the seam. Looking at the loose material now hanging around his wrist, tsking as he noticed a few faint red stains that were from the small nicks and cuts his skin had received from the thorns. He merely shrugged and continued walking, it wasn't like he paid a lot for his clothing, and he had worse wounds than the few scratches that pricked at his skin. In an era that didn't care for reading or innovative ideas he didn't have a lot of coins to spend so he figured the material would give eventually, and he knew enough about medicine that so long as the small nicks didn't become infected that he would be fine. Although, the material did get caught more, now that it hung loosely from his wrist instead of snug against it, and more cuts became apparent since the material now did nothing to protect his bare arm.

He pushed the minor concerns out of his mind as he reached the cross section that he had turned wrong at, he studied the two options remaining. He had turned right, which had led him to the dead end, so he could either go straight or turn right again in hopes that it would lead somewhere. Raising his arm, he wiped the sweat that beaded on his brow and studied the area of the two paths, trying to find some wear in the ground that may be a sign as to which direction to go. Noticing nothing and decided to test his instincts he began trekking forward, only to stop as the hedge to his right rustled before a hare with steel blue eyes jumped from the underbrush and froze.

Alexander stared at the animal for a moment, watching as its long ears and nose twitched, sensing the air to see if he was a threat to it. He had never been this close to a hare before, and he honestly was surprised at how large it was. From its build he figured it to be a European Hare, but the sized seemed off. If he was recalling correctly, one of the books that he had on the mammal stated that they only grew to be under three feet long, not over. Frowning, he bent down to try and see if he could possibly get an exact measure on the animal only to blink when it suddenly turned and began taking the path he had not chosen, hopping a few feet down before stopping and turning back to look at him. Its small nose twitching again before turning back around and hopping a few more times. Repeating these actions until it was a few yards away from him and then simply stopped and stared at him. Almost like…

"You wish for me to follow?" The hare's ears twitched before it went motionless again, merely staring at him. Alexander shook his head, thinking that the idea was crazy and the fact that he had even asked the hare as much was even crazier. But, what exactly did he have to lose?

Releasing another deep sigh, he resigned himself to the faiths and straightened, heading toward the hare. Approaching slowly and stilling when the animal turned and began hopping again, always keeping where Alexander could see it but far enough away that there was no chance of him harming it. Which he wouldn't have done in the first place, he tried not to harm animals unless absolutely necessary. Such as survival or defending himself.

With each twist and turn that they took the maze seemed to get thicker and closer together, which made Alexander thankful for his small frame for once in his life. Yet the thorns still sought his clothing and skin, creating nicks and cuts that burned for just a moment before another stole his attention. He began to fear that there may be a moment that he wouldn't be able to follow the hare, not if the foliage continued to grow thicker with each passing turn. Only to curse as a large thorn snagged at the material covering his shoulder, biting deeper than that of the others and causing him to still and turn at the offending branch that housed the thorn. Trying to detangle himself without letting the thorn go deeper, only to grow impatient quickly at the thought of losing sight of the hare.

Yanking his arm free once more, and ignoring the burning sensation as the thorn was harshly removed from his skin, he looked toward the spot that the hare had last been and blinked as he saw that it was patiently waiting just a few yards out from the spot, merely staring at him while its ears and nose twitched, with no hedges surrounding it. They had reached the end of the maze! Bursting forward he laughed as the maze fell away into a large clearing that he knew was far off Adams' property, the land rolling out with hills rounding the landscape skyward. A large oak tree stood atop the nearest hill, its branches reaching high toward the sky while its roots look ready to spring from the ground so the magnificent wooden giant could walk.

He closed his eyes while inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of wildflowers, clean air, and the natural scent of the earth. Thankful to finally be out of the maze. Looking down he smiled as he met the gaze of the hare, before laughing as it bounded off toward the oak tree, burrowing under one of the roots before disappearing from sight.

"Thank you, my friend." He called, before looking around. He had made it out of the maze, but now he needed to figure out how to get back to the stables and carriages. Looking to his left and right, he winced as he saw nothing, but the wall of hedges stretching far and towering tall on both sides. He truly wished not to go back into the maze, but it seemed to be his only option since he had exited on the wrong side. Thinking a moment, he found his gaze settling on the hill that the tall oak tree resided upon and smiled as he reached into his trouser pocket to pull out the small pen and leather bound book that he always carried with him. If he got himself into a high enough position, it was possible that he could see into the maze and make a map with the correct directions back.

Once he reached the top of the hill, he once again wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a moment to catch his breath from the climb before turning to look back at the maze, pen and parchment ready to sketch what he saw. Only to feel both of his arms lower as his eyes widened in disbelief. The maze seemed to stretch on endlessly, and the manor was nowhere to be seen. Surely the maze couldn't be that large, he hadn't even been walking around perhaps for half an hour before coming across the hare. And no more than fifteen minutes following the creature. There was no way that he could be so far from the manor that he could not even see it.

"What is the meaning of this?" The words were a mere whisper from him as he stared at the maze, trying to figure out how this could be. It just wasn't possible! Looking down he looked at the book and pen before slipping them back into his pocket with a defeated sigh, they weren't going to be much help for him at the moment. Raising his head again, he looked around once more, a frown pulling at his lips as he noticed that the wall of the maze even stretched beyond what he could see as well. Just how large was that damn thing?

Moving closer to the tree, he managed to climb onto one of the showing roots, placed a hand on the rough bark to keep his balance and looked back to the maze. Still nothing, not even a silhouette of the manor from the higher viewpoint. It just didn't make any sense! The manor was as large and boisterous as its owner, he should be seeing something of it.

Turning to the tree, he studied the branches. Trying to find one close and sturdy enough to the ground that he could climb onto in hopes that with an even higher viewpoint he would see what he was looking for. Balancing his weight to the side in an attempt to look around the tree, he tensed as the root beneath his feet seemed to shift, causing his balance to falter. Bracing himself for the inevitable, small impact on the earth that was to come he could only to gasp as the moment he touched the earth, it crumbled beneath him, allowing him to fall into a pit of darkness. Causing shock to fill his system while all he could do was reach blindly in the hopes of clinging onto something and watching the light from the hole fade quickly before his eyes as he continued down the dark crevice. Feeling panic fill his chest as the darkness began consuming his presence while a different kind of darkness invaded his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, two chapters in one night! Whoo! Hope that you enjoy and I will be posting chapter 3 and possibly 4 sometime tomorrow. After that I will try to post weekly so long as my work schedule allows me to. Don't forget to leave a review! I love to hear what y'all think! Also just to mention, any language that isn't English that is used in this story (French and Spanish) I try my best with what little I know and the rest is by a translation app. If I make any mistakes in this please let me know, and I will correct them since English is my main language but I'm trying to learn others. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alexander groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, wincing as his body ached all over and stiffened painfully in protest of any movement. Inhaling slowly, he forced his body to relax before releasing the breath he had gathered just as slowly, finding the aches and pains just slightly more bearable. Deciding to give his body a little more time to recuperate he stared at the sight above him, finding a frown pulling at his features. It looked like the night sky was stretching above him, except there was only one star that he could see. No moon, no clouds, no other stars…Just that single tiny star emitting just a small amount of light.

Memories of leaving the maze and then falling through the earth had him snapping into an upright position, looking around in confusion before his gaze wandered back to the hole that had sent him into this pit. None of this was making any sense. By all means, he should be at the bottom of the hill, but he was much further down than the base of the hill. Not to mention, it looked like he was in a cave instead of the middle of the earth. Which lead to the issue that he could see everything so clearly around him, yet there was no evidence of a light source other than the hole that he had created above, which was too far away to be giving him the ability to see his surroundings so clearly.

Swallowing around the unease that was building within him, he carefully got to his feet and began to study the cave. It was about twelve feet from wall to wall, with no purchases on either sides that he could use to climb out of. The walls were smooth, made of stone, but not any stone that he had seen or read about. These stones were the colors of moss and amber, twined together with a silver white thread. It was beautiful and stunning, and any other time he would be thrilled to have made a discovery such as this. However….His gaze moved to the hole far above his reach.

"How do I get out of here?" His voice did not echo, which was slightly concerning since there should have been some resounding noise. Yet nothing but silence answered his question, and it caused a chill to race down his spine. He began to move forward some, only to spin on his heels and bring his fists up as a bang sounded from behind him.

Breathing hard his eyes roamed the wall for the cause of the sound, and blinked as it landed on something that seemed…out of place? Lowering his hands and straightening, he willed his racing heart to be still as he approached what had caught his eye, not believing in what he was seeing until he was right in front of, and looking down, at it. There before him, resting inside the smooth, strange stone was a wooden oak door that he could easily crawl through should he crouch down some. It was only about four feet high and three feet in width, with a smooth, shiny brass handle that curved elegantly out of the wood.

Since this was the only thing in the cave he was confined in, he could only assume that it had caused the banging sound…But what had caused it to bang? Had he not been alone in here as he had first thought? If so, why hadn't the person made themselves known?

Tapping his fingers on his thigh in a rapid manor, he stared at the handle of the door as if it was snake about to strike. For he knew that if he opened this door, there was no telling what was going to be on the other side! For all he knew some of the slaves Adams had tried to sell off could have escaped and created their own little hide away underneath this hill, and possibly wouldn't take too kindly about someone finding out. At least, that was the worst-case scenario that his mind could create at the moment. But he knew that he would never know unless he fashioned enough courage to open the door.

Bracing himself, he carefully wrapped his hand around the handle, taking a moment to feel the cool, smooth metal beneath his fingers before slowly creaking the door open just a crack while bending down to peek through. Staring at the image that he saw beyond the door, before slowly closing it and resting his head against the smooth wood. He shook his head side to side, unable to believe what he had just seen with his own eyes. There just wasn't any way what he saw could be real. He had to be dreaming! Although, for a dream he was feeling a lot of pain, emotions, and objects. No, there was no way he could call any of this a dream…But it still couldn't be possible. Or probable!

Turning back to look at the cave that surrounded him, he once again sought to see if there was another way out. Coming to a quick realization that the only way to even find a possible exit was through the door that he was wishing he could keep close. Trying to think of any reason why he could stay in the cave until helped arrived…Until he recalled that he hadn't even told anyone at the gathering that he was leaving. And no doubt by the time James realized he was gone his brother would just assume that he had headed home. No one would think to go looking through the maze, especially not this far out. No, his only chance, and choice really, was to venture into the unknown that he had seen beyond the door.

Giving a groan and resting his head against the wood once more, he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the handle while thinking about what laid beyond the door. It was much, much worse than he had originally imagined, and at the moment being face to face with a possible angry horde of runaway slaves was looking better than this.

"Alexander Hamilton, you blockhead of an imbecile. Why did you let your brother talk you into coming!?" He knew that he was just stalling by reprimanding himself, but he honestly didn't want to go beyond the door. Sure, he loved to discover new things. Loved to learn all that he could about what was around him. But something deep inside himself was screaming that this was beyond his comfort zone and that he needed to find a way out. Now! Only problem, was that the only way out was through the door.

Deciding that it would be best not to waste anymore time, he carefully opened the door until it was wide enough for him to slip through. It was awkward going through a door that he had to move through in a crouch, but not too difficult since the door itself wasn't much smaller than him. Bracing himself, he rose back to his full height and swallowed as he took in his new surroundings, fighting the urge to duck back into the door and remaining in the cave until he could think of something else.

The area was dense with trees and foliage, but a small narrow path twined through the forest. The trees were towering, and he couldn't see the tops of any of them, nor could he see if anything was hiding within the branches with the large, dense clusters of leaves that blocked out any light. And he could only see a few feet past the tree lines before the large trunks of the trees came too close together to see anything beyond. Yet once again, it seemed that light was emitting from somewhere since he could see everything within his path so clearly.

It seemed that the small trail that he was upon was the only visible trail, and he certainly wasn't about to venture into these woods. So, gathering back the courage that was quickly slipping through his fingers, he eased down the path and deeper into the forest. Keeping his feet light and movements quiet so he could listen just in case anything in this dense forest decided to surprise him.

He didn't know how long he had been walking until he finally came to a fork in the path. All he knew was that his body was tense and trembling, since he thought something frightening would jump out at any minute, and his body was covered in sweat from how nervous and panicked he was. He reached the peak of the fork and braced himself against the sign that stood proudly at the tree lines, breathing heavily as he tried to steady his body. Never had he felt such terror, and nothing terrible had even happened yet!

Once he was steady as he was going to get, he raised his head and read the sign that he was braced against. One panel was pointing to his left, reading; **Take This Way If You're Mad Or Want To Go Mad**.

He could only blink before shaking his head and taking a step back. Rereading the plank to make sure that he had indeed read it correctly. Sure enough, the sign that was pointing to his left was saying to go that way if he was _mad _or wanted to go _mad._ He didn't think he was mad, sure earlier today he had been feeling agitated with the situation he had been in, but now he was boarding more on terrified. As for wanting to go mad…No thank you. Lowering his gaze, he decided to read the sign beneath, the one pointing to his right; **Go This Way If You Want To Die.**

Alexander blinked. Reread both signs, and then looked over his shoulder. Briefly toying with the idea of going back to the cave once more but gave up on a sigh as he looked back at the signs. His options were between going mad or dying.

"Well, guess I'll go mad. Already halfway there from the feel of it." He muttered before starting down the left path. His slightly calmed nerves now back at full force, so each step he took it almost felt like his heart was going to stop. He didn't know what kind of world he just stepped into, but at this time he realized three fundamental things;

**One:** This was not his world. So, he should come to expect that nothing here was going to be his standard of normal.

**Two:** The best way to survive any situation like this is to adapt as quickly as possible while also getting out as quickly as possible.

**Three: **If he managed to make it out of this alive, he was going to strangle James!

Once again Alexander didn't know how long he had been walking when he came upon a stream, but finding some ease settling into him at the sight of fresh, clean water. Stepping off the path, he crouched down beside the stream and carefully stuck a finger in the liquid, surprised to find it cool to the touch but not unpleasantly so. Using his hands to capture some water, he brought them to his mouth and allowed the liquid to seep past his lips and down his parched throat. Releasing a breath of relief as the water both soothed and refreshed him.

The moment he had his fill of water, he looked around his surroundings again. The path twined a dozen feet on up the way and seemed to stop at the stream. But he couldn't see where it started on the other side again from his position. Looking down at the water, he cupped his hands once more and splashed some onto his face, allowing the water to drip for a moment before washing it away along with the sweat and grimy feel that had began to settle on his face. Untucking his shirt from his trousers, he used the hem to wipe away the remaining water and stood, deciding to leave his shirt untucked. There was no one around to impress, and with it untucked he had slightly better movement should he need to run away or fight.

Stepping back onto the path, he followed it up until it reached the stream and stared at the rippling water. Blinking as he noticed the same kind of stone that he had seen in the cave jutting from the water, creating a safe, sturdy walkway to the other side of the stream. Stepping lightly, he was surprised to find that the rocks weren't even slippery even though the water coated their surface, these stones sure were something that he wished he had the time to study. However, his need to survive and leave overruled his usual desire to satisfy his curiosity.

Stepping onto the smooth grass on the other side of the stream, he looked around for the path, relaxing when he saw it just a few feet away in the less dense trees this time. Moving forward he stepped onto the path again and looked around, finding that some of these trees he could look further beyond, but still couldn't see the tops of them. Before moving further on in, he backtracked a little and looked up at the sky to see if he could figure out where the light source was. Blinking as he saw a clear, blue sky…. but no sun.

There was nothing but blue in the sky, no clouds, and no sun. Once again, his mind faltered, telling him that this wasn't possible and sending warning signals through his entire body. Instead of freaking out like his body wished of him, he inhaled slowly. Forced himself to calm down some, and then stepped back onto the path. There was no point in trying to figure all of this out. He just needed to find out how to leave! That. Was. All.

He had left the stream far behind when he finally heard something that had him freezing in the middle of the path. Straining his hearing to try and pick up on the sound…and there it was! It sounded like someone was…laughing? And not just a simple laugh either, no it sounded like the person had just plotted the perfect, evil plan and was about to enact upon it. **_Take This Way If You're Mad Or Want Too Go Mad. _**The sign flashed through his mind and he began to gnaw on his bottom lip as he took a hesitant step backwards as another laugh joined in with the first.

Whoever was at the end of this path, honestly didn't sound like the kind of people he wanted to meet. However, if he backtracked now then his only other option was to die…How did he always end up in these kinds of troublesome situations!?

Looking around he quickly thought of a plan to at least see who it was he was about to be dealing with. Moving off the path, he slipped into the lightly dense woods and moved through the trees while keeping the path in sight. Moving closer with a frown as he realized that the unexplainable light was starting to dim and wondered if perhaps this place did have something equivalent to nighttime. However, he suspected that if he could see so clearly in the light, that wouldn't be the case in the dark. Moving quicker, but still remaining quiet, he headed toward the sound of laughter and silently prayed that whoever these people were, they truly weren't as mad as they sounded.

Alexander slowed as the trees began to thin more, and soon found himself peering around some trees to view what looked like…A party? A long table stretched along the ground in front of a shabby, little, two-story shack that looked like it would crumble if someone even leaned against it wrong. The roof was crooked, and the door to the entrance didn't seem to fit right, while a faded sign hung from an extension just a few inches above, squeaking with each motion that it made. The windows that weren't cracked, or tilted were boarded up with nails and cloth, and finally the shack itself was a shocking shade of blue and yellow.

Upon the table was dish after dish of strange foods that Alexander had never even seen and didn't even know how to describe, but the smell that wafted toward him was enough to make his mouth water and his stomach clench with want. Swallowing hard, he eased into a crouching position as the shack door was suddenly thrown wide, allowing a tall, dark, smoothed skinned man to glide out with both hands stacked with trays of more food. His laughter was what Alexander had heard, and he shivered as goosebumps littered his body upon hearing it again. Something about this guy just screamed danger, but he just couldn't place what.

The man looked…homeless? At least if he was a part of Alexander's world, he would have easily been mistaken as a beggar. With dark trousers that looked like they had seen better days, an untucked, white shirt with a multitude of unknown stains, some hidden beneath the navy-blue vest that traced his frame. However, his beard and hair seemed well kept and groomed. Although, the black top hat with a large red and white feather just seemed atrocious atop his head.

"Je sais que tu es jaloux, mon ami. Je suis le seul à faire ce chapeau bien paraître." Alexander was surprised to hear the French language spew from the man's mouth, especially since his voice sounded so kind and gentle. The gunshot that rang out, and the bullet that tore through the top hat and found homage into the tree he was hiding behind, however, not so much.

"I've told you time and again Laf, I don't understand French. However, I can guarantee that you were mouthing off about making that hat look good. Nothing. And I mean nothin' could make it look good. Not even you." Alexander remained crouch, trying to keep the scream that was clawing at his throat down as another man walked out, carrying a sack that rattled as if it was filled with glass bottles. This man looked to be slightly younger than the first, had tan skin, amazing auburn hair that curled in defiance around his face even though he had tied the most of it back behind his head. He was wearing form fitting light blue trousers, a tan, untucked shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbow, which showed skin that was splattered with freckles in such a luring way that Alexander had to remind himself that this man had just fired a gun at his supposed friend. A supposed friend that was laughing and kicking the offending hat off to the side as if this was a common occurrence. Surely these two truly were mad.

"I believe that you are learning, mon ami. I said that you were just jealous that I could make the hat look good, but you could not." The Frenchman announced, settling the food down with a graceful movement before turning to look at his friend, his back to Alexander. But it didn't block his view from the crude finger that the second man gave the first, and he felt his eyes widen as the man merely laughed against before taking the sack from the second and began pulling out bottle after bottle of alcohol from the bag.

"You don't think that we went overboard here. Do ya, Laf?" The second asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he crossed his arms and stared out at the long table before them, echoing the laugh that came from the Frenchman before being pulled into a side hug.

"Oh, course not! Nothing I make ever goes to waste! What we don't eat.."

"The night wildlife surely will." Alexander tensed at that, before slowly looking around where he was crouching. Night wildlife? That did not sound pleasant at all. But he wasn't about to just announce himself to these two! One had literally shot at the other because of a stupid hat, and the one being shot at had laughed it off like it was nothing. That wasn't normal! And while he wasn't expecting for things to be normal around here, he wasn't about to greet people who were okay with something like that!

"Alright John, mon ami. Let us…"

"Party!" Alexander looked back at them as they both shouted out loud, the second man, John apparently, uncorking a bottle and quickly tilting it up. Draining the contents quickly before wiping his lips off with his wrist and eyeing the food. It was then why Alexander knew that these two men were dangerous. That they were truly and utterly _mad_. It was in their eyes! From his distance away, he couldn't see the color or shape of their eyes, but he could see that those eyes held dangerous sparks within them. These were the kind of men that would set the world on fire, then merely sit back and laugh as it burned. They were dangerous! Why the hell had he chosen this path!?

Rustling from behind him had him tensing and slowly looking over his shoulder. His gaze going up, and up, and up until he felt his eyes widening at the sight of the moving plant that was looming over him. It looked to be a Venus fly trap, just on a much larger scale, and a lot more intimidating. It swayed nearly six feet tall, the feelers along its mouth looked to be made of thick, strong ivy that moved on their own, and a sickly-sweet smelling sap was leaking from the corner of its mouth. Alexander slowly got to his feet, looking between the monstrous plant and the two madmen behind him. He honestly didn't know which the better choice at the moment would be, his brain had finally given up on him.

However, his body made the decision for him the moment that the plant released a growl and lunged at him. Releasing a startled shout, he stumbled backwards, out of the woods, and landed on his back right before the table. The plant snapping its mouth closed with a wet slap that had his stomach revolting at the sound. He attempted to move away more when those feelers began to reach for him, but his back encountered the table as one feeler began to wrap around his boot.

The gunshot that echoed the surrounded had him nearly leaving his skin but watching as the plant hissed and swayed on the ground in pain before going still. The sap that had been leaking out now spreading quickly over the ground. He barely heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back over his ragged breathing but felt all the air in his body leave him and his blood run cold as the cool metal barrel of the pistol was pressed to his temple.

"Lookie here, Lafayette. We got ourselves a party crasher. On your feet. Now." The words were a growl that held a thick southern accent to them, but Alexander didn't hesitate in following the orders. He scrambled to his feet, careful not to push against the gun and to keep his hands raised to show that he bore no arms in defense.

"Turn around." The Frenchman, Lafayette, demanded and once again Alexander did as told. Keeping as calm as he could but knew that they could see him trembling. He met Lafayette's gaze, shivering at the dark eyes that looked like the deep sea before a storm. Knowing that this man could be lethal, perhaps more so than the man beside him even.

"What business do you have here?" John snarl caused him to flinch as the gun pressed more firmly to his head, and he risked looking over. Stilling as he met the most beautiful pair of deep, forest green eyes that held the same levels of danger as Lafayette's. His mind blanked for a moment as John seemed to size him up as well, the gun easing away from him for just the barest of seconds.

"I believe my friend asked you a question." Lafayette sounded bored, but when Alexander looked back to him, he noticed that he had a question in his gaze as it flickered between them.

"I…I'm just trying to find my way out of here. I..I don't even know where _here _is. I'm not from around here. I'm from a place called England. I fell into a hole and now I'm in this place and I don't even know what's going on. Who are you guys!? Why the hell did you shoot at him because of a hat!? Are you two really mad!? How is it you can speak French? What's the issue with the plant life here!? Why…"

"Who are you?" Both asked, looking annoyed and surprised at his sudden outburst of questions. John finally lowering the gun to cross his arms and study him with a slight tilt to his head. Alexander fell quiet, looking between one and then the other as he slowly lowered his hands. His mind a swirling storm before it finally just…stopped. He felt his lip twitch before a laugh bubbled between his lips, he tried to stop it, tried to cover his mouth but he knew. He knew there was no stopping it. He was soon laughing just as crazily as they had been earlier, clutching his sides as he doubled over when his sides began to ache, yet he continued to laugh. This had to be the madness the signs were talking about. He had truly gone mad.


End file.
